If Karasuno Were a Family
by kr-han
Summary: Yachi membicarakan 'jika saja Tim Karasuno itu adalah keluarga' dengan Kiyoko.


**If Karasuno Were a Family  
** written by Khairunnisa Han

.

AO3: kr_han | wattpad: kr-han

.

Rated T  
Parody, Humor

.

Shimizu Kiyoko, Yachi Hitoka  
Karasuno (mentioned)

.

I only own the storyline  
All the characters belong to Furudate Haruichi

.

.

 _Yachi membicarakan 'jika saja Tim Karasuno itu adalah keluarga' dengan Kiyoko._

.

 **DLDR**

* * *

.

.

Suara berdecit berulang kali terdengar. Bola melambung dari sisi net satu ke sisi net lainnya. Teriakan kata _nice_ berulang kali terdengar, dan dua gadis itu berdiri di sana. Di pinggir lapangan, sisi yang lain dari pelatih mereka, di dekat papan skor.

Kepala dan mata mereka tak henti-hentinya melihat bola yang bergerak ke sana-sini bersamaan dengan decitan. Kemudian tangan mereka sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas skor. Selama tiga set penuh.

Perlu dipertegas bahwa anggota mereka yang berjumlah 12 orang, bisa dibagi 2 tim dan kebetulan memang ada 2 _setter_ itu semuanya gila. Selalu punya hal-hal baru yang dilakukan. Menurut selusin pemain itu, mungkin, voli tak ubahnya reaksi kimia. Beruntung dua gadis yang mendapat posisi manajer itu tidak ikut sakit jiwa.

" _Senpai_ ," Yachi yang duduk di sebelah kiri memanggil Kiyoko. Suaranya hampir tenggelam dalam suara decitan yang lebih dominan ditambah teriakan _nice_ , dan lain-lain. "Aku kemarin habis baca sesuatu yang menarik, mau tahu?" dia memalingkan sedikit wajahnya, kemudian kembali lagi memperhatikan bola.

Kiyoko mengangguk kecil, dia tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Dia pikir, mendengar sedikit cerita Yachi mungkin akan menarik daripada sekedar mendengar decitan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai ditambah teriakan-teriakan acak selusin pemuda yang sedang melambung-lambungkan bola.

"Aku baru tahu kalau _doujinshi_ itu menarik." Yachi menggaruk pipi kirinya. "Sebenarnya, _Senpai_ , aku tidak tahu hal-hal yang dilakukan _otaku_. Aku hanya membaca beberapa dan itu … yang disebut _yaoi_ —mungkin. Aku tidak tahu pasti."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Entahlah," Yachi menggendikkan bahunya, "tapi aku jadi berpikir. Bagaimana kalau sekumpulan gagak ini adalah keluarga. Itu artinya salah satu dari mereka harus jadi wanita—ibu 'kan? Kalau ayahnya, sudah pasti Kapten." Yachi menatap Kiyoko, nyengir tanggung. Takut Kiyoko menolak topiknya.

"Sugawara." Di luar dugaan, Kiyoko sama sekali tidak menolak, melainkan merespon. "Sugawara ibunya. Anak terakhirnya Hinata dan Yamaguchi. Kedua terakhir, Kageyama. Lalu, Tsukishima. Itu menurutku, bagaimana?"

Yachi mengangguk semangat. Mereka terus membahas hal itu. "Anak pertamanya Azumane _Senpai_. Lalu yang kedua Ennoshita _Senpai_. Kalau … Tanaka _Senpai_ dan Nishinoya _Senpai_ mungkin harus jadi anak kembar? Tapi mereka tidak mirip sama sekali."

Kiyoko menggeleng, "Apa tidak seharusnya Azumane menjadi kakak Sawamura? Jadi, dia akan menjadi paman yang baik." Yachi tidak menduga pemikiran Kiyoko sampai sejauh itu. "Keponakan kesayangan Azumane pasti Nishinoya."

Wajah Yachi memerah. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Mungkin tangan mereka sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas skor, mata mereka sibuk memperhatikan bola, tapi bibir mereka sibuk membicarakan hal yang lain.

"Menurutmu, Hitoka- _chan_ ," Kiyoko menoleh sedikit, "apa makanan favorit gagak-gagak itu? Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Roti isi daging? Kalau kau memikirkan itu—"

"Aku memikirkan roti isi daging."

Yachi terkekeh pelan, "Habisnya Kapten sering mentraktir roti isi daging. Apa menurut _Senpai_ , Sugawara _Senpai_ bisa membuat roti itu?" pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah Yachi utarakan. Namun sementara ini, topik itu sangat menyenangkan untuk dibahas.

Pembahasan itu terus dilakukan selama sisa satu setengah set. Heran juga kenapa Kiyoko sampai tertarik untuk membahas hal yang aneh dalam waktu selama itu. Ditambah, set ketiga mengalami _deuce_ sebanyak 5 kali.

-o-

Latihan mereka selesai, dan hari hampir malam. Kiyoko dan Yachi sama-sama membagikan handuk dan botol air mineral pada semua anggota.

"Ini handukmu, Sho- _cha_ —maksudku, Hinata." Kiyoko hampir memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan yang dibuatnya dengan Yachi barusan. "Ini untukmu, Ke—Tsukishima. Ini juga untukmu, T—Kageyama." Sudah hampir tiga kali dia salah menyebutkan nama orang. Selama membalikkan kertas skor tadi, dirinya dan Yachi selalu memanggil nama anggota klub dengan nama panggilan.

Sementara Yachi sibuk membagikan botol-botol mineral pada kakak-kakak kelasnya. "Mama!" Yachi berusaha memanggil satu kakak kelasnya, namun pemuda itu tak kunjung menoleh. "Mama! Mama!" setelah beberapa kali memanggil, Yachi menyadari kesalahannya. "Sugawara _Senpai_ , air mineral!" Yachi nyengir canggung. Pantas saja Suga tidak menoleh dari tadi.

"Yang kau panggil ' _Mama_ ' itu aku?" Suga menunjuk dirinya sendiri setelah menerima botol air mineral itu.

Yachi mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng. "Iya—eh—tidak. Bukan. Aku hanya teringat Mama di rumah, tiba-tiba saja. _Hehe_." Yachi menjawab dengan acak, dan Suga menautkan alisnya bingung.

Kemudian gadis bertubuh mungil itu menyusup di tengah-tengah tubuh anggota klub yang besar. Menyodorkan botol air mineral pada Nishinoya, "Untuk Yuu- _kun_ —eh! Ah, _ano_ … bukan maksudku tidak sopan. Maksudku, untukmu, Nishinoya _Senpai_." Yachi mengetuk kepalanya sendiri setelah Noya menerima botol dengan wajah yang sama bingungnya dengan Suga.

"Untuk Papa," Yachi kembali menyodorkan botol air mineral pada si Kapten.

Daichi menerima botol itu seraya terkekeh pelan, walau di wajahnya terlukis jelas kalau dia bingung. "Papa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Daichi menenggak air itu, kemudian mengusapkan handuk ke wajahnya.

"EH!?" Yachi merespon dengan keras. Dia kaget karena tidak menyadari kesalahannya. " _Ano_ , _etto_ , bukan maksudku begitu, Kapten. _Etto_ … aku rindu Papa, dan Kapten terlihat seperti Papa, jadi—"

"Oh, iya aku mengerti," namun begitu Daichi masih terkekeh.

Sementara Daichi berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan tawanya, Yachi berusaha sekeras mungkin supaya tak salah sebut lagi. Sama halnya dengan Kiyoko. Mereka dalam masalah besar karena topik yang mereka bicarakan masih melekat di kepala.

"Hitoka- _chan_ ," Kiyoko akhirnya bisa bicara pada Yachi setelah semua orang mendapat handuk dan botol air mineral. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti," wajahnya berubah cemas. Dia tidak bisa tidak cemas karena sejak tadi dia sudah salah sebut.

"Aku juga," Yachi menyahuti dengan suara yang bergetar. "Maafkan aku, _Senpai_. Aku tidak bermaksud mencemari otak _Senpai_ , sungguh. Aku hanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan—"

"Tapi aku tidak dapat berbohong kalau itu menarik, Hitoka- _chan_."

"Lagipula, kalau dilihat-lihat, memang Sugawara _Senpai_ dan Kapten itu selalu bersama. Mereka seperti pasangan suami-istri. Mereka sangat—"

"Serasi, bukan begitu?"

Kiyoko dan Yachi berhenti, kemudian menoleh pada orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan menginterupsi mereka. Seorang pria setengah baya, pendek, dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Takeda _Sensei_!"

Siapa pun akan kaget, begitu pula Kiyoko dan Yachi.

"Ya, kalian memang benar," Takeda membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Sawamura- _kun_ dan Sugawara- _kun_ selalu dekat. Jadi kalau diibaratkan sudah jelas Sawamura- _kun_ adalah seorang ayah dan Sugawara- _kun_ adalah ibunya."

"Aku tak menyangka …," Yachi bergerak menjauh dari Takeda secara perlahan. dia yang gampang panik seketika takut pada Takeda.

Kiyoko juga bergerak menjauh seperti Yachi, "Aku juga tak menyangka kalau _Sensei_ tertarik dengan hal ini."

"Aku kebetulan mendengar, dan sepertinya menarik."

Takeda tersenyum, dan itu membuat duo manajer itu bergerak lebih jauh dan jauh lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Pertama, maafkanlah Takeda _Sensei_ :'v sumpah aku gamaksud bikin dia jadi kayak gitu di ending :'v abisan kalo cuma Yachi sama Kiyoko doang kan garing gitu. Jadi aku cuma masukin dia sebagai pemanis :'v jangan keroyok aku /g **  
**

Ok. Ok. Aku emang shipper DaiSuga, dan aku punya project EXO yang aku jadiin keluarga. Aku gasanggup kalo musti nulis kayak itu juga :'v abisnya DaiSuga mengingatkanku pada KrisHo. Oke deh aku selesai nyeloteh. Silakan tinggalkan review kalian!

Sign,

Khairunnisa Han


End file.
